Fate series: we could change it all
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: "Nacimos del gran espíritu de Susanoo y, evidentemente, se ha dicho que debemos proteger la Tierra. Aun así, los Celestiales quizá tienen razón, Itachi. ¡Generación tras generación destruyen este planeta y todo rastro de bondad! ¡Incluyéndote! Me enferma que ames a Sasori. ¿O acaso fingirás no sentir nada? ¿Lo harás hasta morir con ese dolor dentro de ti?"


¡Hola, sempais! Sé que ha sido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que me di una vuelta por aquí, y se suponía que mi plan era tener una historia hecha para el cumpleaños de Itachi, de Sasori, de Navidad y Año Nuevo (lo cual, evidentemente, resultó en _nada_ ).

En fin, durante el transcurso de los últimos meses, decidí que me gustaría probar algo "nuevo". Si todo sale bien, _Fate series: We could change it all_ será el primero de una serie de fics (one-shot, en su mayoría) ubicados en el mismo universo, pero tomando de protagonistas a diferentes personajes.

Quiero agradecerles su atención y, como siempre, ojalá encuentren la historia de su agrado.

* * *

 **Summary. "N** acimos del gran espíritu de Susanoo y, evidentemente, se ha dicho que debemos proteger la Tierra. Aun así, los Celestiales quizá tienen razón, Itachi." La implacable confesión de Sasuke, llena de resignación, golpeó al moreno. Una fría sonrisa acentuó la tristeza de quien él consideraba su más querido hermano. "¡Generación tras generación destruyen este planeta y todo rastro de bondad! ¡Incluyéndote! Me enferma que ames a Sasori. ¿O acaso fingirás no sentir nada? ¿Lo harás hasta morir con ese dolor dentro de ti?

 **¡Advertencia!** El fic transcurre en un Universo Alterno, contiene yaoi y mi siempre confiable (?) OoC.

 **¡Importante!** Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto. Yo sólo quiero entretenernos a todos : ) (y desatar mi venganza, muajaja)

* * *

{ ⁂ ╫ ⁂ }

 _ **Fate**_ **series**

 **{.** **ͼͽ** **.}**

 **We could change it all**

 **Prólogo**

 _ **A**_ _sk me how I'm doin', I say "okay" but ain't that what we all say?_

— **N** F, _If you want love._

 **I** tachi continuaba hecho un ovillo dentro de su fría —y estrechísima— prisión. Necesitaba recuperar su temperatura normal o moriría, luego de yacer unos minutos en el sueño que pretendía abrazarlo eternamente, imponiendo su orden para destruir todo cuanto había amado una vez.

El joven expulsó una temblorosa bocanada de aire y, justo mientras observaba la delgada columna de vaho, recordó cuando podía transformar su aliento en fuego. No obstante, las heladas partículas que continuaban volando a su alrededor, también se multiplicaban y le impedían crear una llamarada pequeña.

Ojalá regresaran esas noches, donde su rítmico palpitar se sincronizaba con los armónicos latidos que brotaban de Sasori, igual que las notas de una canción para dormir… una música guardada en aquellos lugares recónditos de su memoria. Aún hoy, los ojos del hechicero eran inolvidables: tan misteriosos y seductores que, incluso evocar su recuerdo, arrobaron fácilmente el corazón del moreno.

Él quiso entregarse a las sombras voluntariamente, ocultando su mirada tras la cortina de sus párpados. Ni siquiera dedicó otro instante para considerar el riesgo que amenazaba su vida. Itachi, quien gracias a su propia insensibilidad hacia todo (menos la —enigmática— sonrisa del Akasuna), jamás volvería a reconocer al miedo, aunque éste llegara para golpearlo.

"Sasori." El nombre del pelirrojo explotó en el centro de su alma, trayéndose consigo un largo y apesadumbrado suspiro.

Itachi no olvidaba la delicadeza de sus facciones, ni el tacto de su piel o el vibrante sonido de su voz cuando se atrevía a rodearlo y estrecharlo con fuerza, mientras depositaba la cola de escorpión [1] lejos del moreno, pues temía ahuyentarlo y perder su última oportunidad de abrazarlo. También pensaba en su carácter indómito y mordaz, el cual disimulaba la tristeza, siempre latente en el fondo de la mirada.

Extrañaba a Sasori. Nunca amaría de esa forma otra vez: repleto de inocencia absoluta y necia. Le juró defenderlo hasta la muerte y consagrarse —día y noche— a su felicidad. Oh, ¡ambos compartieron tantas miradas furtivas! ¡Infinidad de secretos, abrazos y besos! Itachi lo quería… _demasiado._ El universo les regaló varias décadas juntos, pero las garras del Hado terminaron con su alegría. ¡Y habría esparcido horror, sangre y muerte de millones sin dudarlo!

Él, quien precisamente debía sacrificarse por el bien de la Tierra…

"Quiero rendirme." El súbito pensamiento azotó los últimos vestigios de fortaleza en su interior, amenazando con llevárselos y enterrarlos bajo toneladas de nieve, igual que haría una despiadada avalancha. "No lograré soportarlo más tiempo, ¿verdad? Estoy agotado. Orochimaru lo sabe y goza de una magia tan poderosa que alimenta las paredes de esta celda con mi energía vital. Bajará pronto. Vendrá a humillarme, buscará maneras creativas para intimidarme y quizá hoy… tal vez _yo,_ finalmente, me rinda." Sí, por supuesto: la alianza entre el Nigromante Legendario y los Celestiales [2], quienes recurrieron a él un par de meses atrás, tenía —bastante— sentido cuando una de las habilidades más reconocidas de Orochimaru consistía en obtener información, favores y otros juramentos inquebrantables.

Lamentó descuidarse tanto, mas existía otra parte de él que aceptaría gustoso las consecuencias, ¡hasta suspiraba por el —ansiado— beso de Izanami, deidad de la muerte que gobernaba el reino de Yomi! La vida carecía de significado tras _esa_ noche.

Abrió los ojos violentamente, pues un horrible fragmento del pasado asestó contra él. La espantosa imagen de Sasori mientras gemía adolorido cuando la espada de Totsuka atravesó su corazón. Itachi observaba el fino hilillo de sangre que resbalaba por su barbilla y se disculpó al oír su propio nombre en la temblorosa voz del menor, asustada, desconcertada, traicionada.

Entonces las miradas de ambos se besaron una vez más, inundadas con profundos y avasallantes sentimientos que jamás lograrían huir de sus bocas, mucho menos del destino. "Te amo," pensó el de irises carmesí, "Sasori. Ojalá tuviera un segundo para hacértelo saber."

La cola de escorpión finalmente reaccionó y se agitó como si quisiera atacarlo. No obstante, Itachi pronto advirtió que, tras vacilar un momento, ésta se desplomaba sobre las piedras frías bajo sus cuerpos.

"Necesito proteger a la humanidad." Las frases que repetía sonaban huecas y, a pesar de ello, hundió más el acero de su espada. No trató de apartar su mirada del brujo. Él sostuvo cada grito amargo y retuvo todo quejido de dolor que intentó escalar su garganta…si daba alguna señal de cuánto lo amaba…

Totsuka salió del interior del Akasuna con la misma violencia con que entró. Las rodillas de Sasori cedieron un instante después y abandonaron al pelirrojo, sin generar una respuesta visible en la expresión de Itachi.

Él deseó morir también, pero los herederos de Susanoo [3] tenían su propia labor. Así, el alma de Itachi comenzaría a estremecerse, igual que una hoja seca mientras lucha por aferrar su débil tallo a una rama a finales del otoño, pero ¿cómo podría enfrentarse a su inevitable destino?

El temor explotó dentro suyo, haciéndolo recapacitar. "¡Debo proteger la espada de Totsuka! Piensa, Itachi, ¡vamos! _Ellos_ te necesitancon vida, ya que serían incapaces de usar el arma de Susanoo. No moriré. Aguantaré otros 30 años o incluso 70 siglos, ¡y me seguiré rehusando!" La osadía, exánime luego de pasar décadas huyendo, volvió a fortalecerse.

Un chirrido de bisagras atravesó, cual veloz saeta, el mutismo absoluto. Itachi no tardó en oír pasos amortiguados al otro extremo del sombrío pasillo. Su corazón brincó y retumbó dolorosamente.

Las zancadas del hechicero viajaban acompañadas con el roce fantasmal que hacía su túnica sobre la piedra fría. ¿Orochimaru tendría la intención de matarlo? ¿Acabar su angustia de una vez?

Itachi, o quizá el último de los herederos de Susanoo, trató de ocultar las fuertes sacudidas de su cuerpo. A pesar de las maltrechas extremidades y el rostro lívido, consiguió dibujar una máscara insolente, fría, orgullosa.

Transcurridos diez segundos, la figura más bien alta y cadavérica del Nigromante Legendario apareció entre la densa oscuridad. Ambos guardaron silencio absoluto, hasta que el brujo levantó una antorcha, mostrando las llamas mágicas y haciéndolas chisporrotear para iluminar su blanquísimo rostro.

—¿Frío? —Preguntó Orochimaru, bañando su voz con exceso de ironía. El fuego acarició los orbes amarillentos del hechicero, otorgándoles un resplandor maligno que se debía, probablemente, tanto al juego de luces y sombras como a esa lengua húmeda y viperina asomándose entre sus labios. Itachi sintió que aumentaba su (ya antigua) repugnancia—. Dime, Itachi- _san,_ ¿jurarás tu eterna lealtad a los Celestiales?

—Nunca. —Rechazó, tajante.

El brujo sonrió, como felicitando aquella respuesta. Luego descansó su mano libre contra la celda de hielo.

—Vamos a divertirnos mucho, ¿no? —El prisionero hundió ambos ojos, relucientes cuales gemas escarlatas, sobre las intensas llamas que acariciaban el corredor y su propia figura. Así, ni el ácido o los clavos que fluyeron a través de su sangre, pudieron arrastrarlo hasta la inconsciencia. Orochimaru lanzó una gran carcajada que hizo vibrar la celda—. ¡Maravilloso! ¡Increíble! Torturarte jamás dará ningún resultado. —Agitó su mano enérgicamente. Oyó un leve chasquido de huesos rotos, seguido por un grandísimo dolor en ambas muñecas—. ¡Fascinante! ¿Tanto quieres proteger a la humanidad?

La risa del Nigromante se interrumpió de forma abrupta. Itachi, por su parte, aguantó sus temblorosos jadeos. A lo largo del calabozo, únicamente escuchó el rumor del fuego.

—El amor, ¿verdad? —Orochimaru hablaba lento, casi apocado—. Jamás se les ocurrió que ustedes, grandes descendientes de un poderoso dios, fueran capaces de enamorarse.

Pasó un segundo. "¿Qué insinúa?", la incertidumbre del moreno detuvo sus movimientos. Dos. Tragó saliva, un líquido tan espeso y amargo como veneno; sus labios, rodeados de escarcha, llegaron a abrirse durante una milésima de tiempo. "¿A dónde quiere llegar?", pensó, nervioso. Tres.

—Por fin —añadió el gran hechicero, satisfecho—… conseguí descubrir tu secreto. El amor es una maldición atroz para quien lo padece: en tan sólo un instante, doblega a todos los héroes, Itachi- _san._ Lo comprendes bien, pues jamás hubieras resistido estos últimos años si encontrábamos a Sasori y lo usábamos contra ti.

 _» Lo amabas, ¿no es así?_

 _Nueve. El pasado alargaba sus manos hacia él, tratando de llegar a su pescuezo. Diez._

Itachi sintió un nudo en su garganta cuando tragó saliva e incluso se olvidó del frío; no obstante, disfrazó su expresión lo suficiente para que luciera burlona. Sin embargo, Orochimaru leyó más allá de su —casi perfecta— máscara y procedió a reírse de él.

—Resististe con valentía. Eres un oponente digno y, creo, mereces un fuerte aplauso por la actuación.

Once. El moreno trató de sostener la farsa.

—Deberías guardar tu lengua viperina y ahorrar saliva, Orochimaru —replicó—. No recordaría ninguna palabra estúpida que haya salido de tan inferior criatura.

Doce. "No sigas." El corazón de Itachi zumbaba en los oídos del joven mientras sostenía la respiración. Trece.

—¡Eres demasiado _bueno_! —Exclamó el Nigromante, sosteniéndose el estómago después de otra carcajada—. Lástima. Yo logré aprehender al fantasma de Iwa no Deidara y se lo arranqué a fuerza de tortura. —Itachi sintió que el mundo se venía abajo cuando escuchó lo último.

—No sé de qué hablas —su voz había titubeado y, aunque las paredes de hielo los separaban y distorsionaban un poco la imagen del otro, todo su lenguaje corporal delataba la verdad. Los ojos de Orochimaru brillaron como oro líquido e Itachi pensó en una serpiente cuando ataca el tobillo de un hombre.

 _Veinte._

—¡ _Por favor_! —Exclamó, lleno de vigor—. ¿Me harás decirlo? Tampoco soy muy cruel, ¿sabes? —Silencio—. Bueno, como así lo quieres: me refiero a tus sentimientos por Akasuna no Sasori.

—Cállate.

Necesitaba un momento para pensar.

—¡Óyeme ahora! —Las palabras del Nigromante apenas se elevaron, pero dentro de aquella estancia resonaron con fuerza—. ¿Lo amabas? Dime, ¿no has pensado en volver a abrazarlo? —Insistió el mayor.

—Basta —la voz del moreno era un solo murmullo.

Treinta.

Itachi ya sabía su respuesta, la conocía muy bien. Él condenaría a la humanidad sin dudarlo, porque los Celestiales tenían razón: jamás merecieron la vida.

Y amaba a Sasori.

En realidad, Itachi no había logrado detener el curso de su destino.

 **{℘}**

 _Notes._

[1] La cola de escorpión: mi versión de los brujos dentro de esta historia, es que —invariablemente— poseen rasgos distintivos, tanto en los ojos como en otros aspectos de su cuerpo.

[2] Los Celestiales son un "equivalente" a los ángeles. Ellos respondían a los mandatos de los Señores del Cielo: la diosa Amaterasu y su hermano Tsukuyomi. Más tarde ahondaré en esto.

[3] Los herederos de Susanoo son: Itachi, Sasuke, Shisui, Madara, Sarada y Obito. Al ser desterrado, el hermano de los Señores del Cielo, murió en un acto heroico que lo purgó de sus errores. Amaterasu honraría su muerte depositando su espíritu y encarnándolo en los aludidos. Igualmente, me daré un tiempo para darle forma.

* * *

¡Mil gracias por llegar aquí! Ojalá pueda leerlos pronto.


End file.
